The New Oni
by MaSkeD WiNd Wizard1213
Summary: The generation continues from Samanosuke to Soki now the new Onimusha Naruto Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1 The Beggining

**THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC. I JUST CAN'T STOP THINKING OF THIS SO I PUBLISHED THIS BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL STILL DO MY FIRST FANFIC NOW ON TO THE STORY READ, RELAX, AND ENJOY =D  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Onimusha they belong to their creators  
"SPEAKING"  
'THINKING'**  
**_"FLASHBACK SPEAKING" 'THINKING'  
_**"DEMON SPEAKING" 'DEMON THINKING'**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 THE ONI OF THE DEMON FOX**

1601 September 12 , After the fall of Hideyoshi Toyotomi by the hands of The Oni of The Ash at the Genma Mother Tree the peace has returned to Japan once again, but nobody knew what happened to the hero after the battle, but his friends that helped him stopped the Genmas was still seen at the land. Everyone in Japan enjoyed the peace once again.

1602 June 21, One years later the people of Japan still enjoying their freedom from the Genmas they celebrated this day from their freedom of the hands of Nobunaga Oda, but one day every volcanoes erupted at the land of Hokkaido, Honshu, and Izu Islands marking another danger to Japan.

1602 September 12, Three months later after the volcanoes erupted at three lands the celebration of Japan from being freed by Hideyoshi Toyotomi, but another disaster happened at another celebration. An earthquake happened at Kyushu, and Nansei Islands. Many people believe that every celebration day that the Genmas disappeared a disaster happens

1603 January 1, The New Year has begun fireworks were firing at the sky, festivals were starting, and some cherry blossoms were falling. Everyone at Japan was enjoying, but The Omen Star shone at the sky marking another danger to Japan.

1603 January 15-February 18, Ieyasu Tokugawa was appointed as a shogun by the Emperor at January 15, 1603 and started to unite Japan once again like Hideyoshi, but once he conquered Osaka, Sekigahara, Azuchi, and Sawayama some people said that Ieyasu is being corrupted by a dark aura many people are worrying that Japan's peace may turn to utter chaos once again.

1603 February 21, Ieyasu is almost close to uniting Japan to peace, but once The Omen Star appeared at sky again and some lands that Ieyasu hasn't conquered The Great Wave of Kanagawa reached its lands and flooded the people then a giant split appeared at the Honnoji Temple the people of Japan are starting to prepare from the Genma's return.

1603 February 25, The people of Kyushu are trying to close the split at Honnoji, but at nightfall Genmas were climbing up of the split and slaughtered most of the people of Honnoji, the people of Kyushu evacuated their homes to be safe from the Genmas

1603 March 1, The soldiers of Japan keeps battling the Genmas but always gets killed. The Emperor was worrying, Ieyasu hasn't shown any movements from his army, and Japan is getting thrown to chaos once again.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

The Genmas has almost take over Japan The Emperor can't make another movement from his army nor Ieyasu's army hasn't defended his troubled country many people has been slaughtered, many lands has been conquered by the Genmas, some people loses their sanity and commits suicide, some gets caught and works for The Genma Lords, some Feuderal Lords' armies hasn't made their moves as well, some soldiers fight for their country but dies trying, some out of time people gets killed or works for them, and some people wants to become a Genma but some are forced. Japan was finally thrown once again to chaos, but some warriors are pushing back the Genmas.

**AT THE LAND OF SHIKOKU**

At a cottage in Shikoku a man with spiky yellow hair, has three whiskers on each cheek, and a long black forehead protector, he wears a black armor at his stomach to his chest attached to it was a shoulder plate on each shoulder, underneath the armor was a orange jumpsuit, he also wears a black pants, he has a sword and spear attached to his back and another sword he carries at a light case, his first sword at his back was a broadsword that was glowing orange, his second sword at a case was a short sword that was glowing with light, and his spear attached to his back has a edge of a fox head its handles has bandages wrapping it at the end and has nine fox tails at the end, His name was Naruto Uzumaki one of the brave warriors battling the Genmas. He is known as the Oni Demon of the Fox because of his speed, agility, dexterity, instincts, and ferocious like a fox to kill the Genmas. He is a lone fox that travels the land killing Genmas, and he doesn't accept companions.

Naruto yawned "Hmmm...I feel Genmas are coming this way" he stands up and head outside with his weapons "Those Genmas never stop" he walked to the town gate and saw the Genmas charging "Heh only that many?" he took his spear out of his back "Let's rumble!" he charged the Genmas with his spear "RAAAAAH!" he sliced countless of Genmas "Hehe" the Genmas were surrounding the Oni Fox "Surrounding me isn't good enough!" the Genmas charged at him "Take this" he pierced the ground with his spear "BLAZING INFERNO!" blazing fire rose from the ground and burned the Genmas "Sorry about that" he unsheathed his other sword at his back "Let me ease the pain!" then the sword was flying all by itself in a circular formation and cut the Genmas that all around him then they turn to glowing white dust "Purification done" the sword returned to his back "Man when am I gonna face a real opponent" he look around to see the glowing white dusts blown to the wind "Well I done my job here might as well..." he stopped his words as he heard someone 'Hmm...A follower or a Genma?' he continued walking back to his cottage or hideout "Maybe I should get going after all" he picked up his other sword and headed out "Hmmm...What's the closes land here is" he looked at his map and scanned "Hmmmm?" he then closed the map and kept it "Tosa here I come" he started walking to his destination

**AT THE TOWN GATE**

In a bush at the gate of Awa a girl in the age of 17 she has brown hair her hair is tied at the left, she has a eye patch at her right eye, she wears a pink ninja-like vest, she has a violet scarf, in her arms has violet arm gauntlets, at her legs to her knees were fish nets, she has a violet armor-like boots, and a sword at her waist. She was Akane Yagyu or Jubei Yagyu "Minokichi!" he called

then a small boy hanging on something by a rope with a small bag zipped down. He's name was Minokichi "What is it Master Jubei?" he asked

"He's coming" the two watched Naruto walking "That's him" the girl unsheathed her sword slowly

"Wait Master Jubei maybe he's good" the Yokai was spinning panicky

"I don't think so" the girl jumped high holding her sword ready to pierce The Oni Fox. When the sword was ready to pierce the head a sword blocked it 'What?' she backed away from the Oni Fox 'Guess he isn't called Oni of The Demon Fox for nothing' then she was shocked that he has the sword of her old companion 'No how did he got hold of Blue's sword' her eyes were in rage "Tell me where did you get the Purifying sword!" she was angered

"How did you know about the Purifying Sword?" the Oni Fox took the spear on his back ready to fight

The girl charged with anger "ANSWER ME!" she clashed with the Oni Fox the spear and the sword keep clashing "WHERE DID YOU GET THE PURIFYING SWORD!?" she kept slashing with rage

The Oni Fox kept dodging and attacking "Answer me first" he swung his spear hard pushing the Yagyu "How did you know about this sword?" he point his spear in front of the Yagyu "This sword is from Master Soki, how did you got hold of his name?"

'Master Soki?' she thought "You mean Blue is alive?" she asked the Oni

"It's 'Soki' not Blue" he corrected The Yagyu "And how did you know Master?" he put his spear to his back

"Well I'll explain while we walk" the Oni Fox nodded "Minokichi c'mon" the Yokai came out of the bush

"Woah what is that? And where is he even hanging?" he asked

"I'm Minokichi Master Soki's first student" the Yokai introduced himself

The Oni Fox raised an eyebrow "How did Master took a student like you?" he asked

"We'll explain while we walk and you explain how did you meet Blue" the girl started walking "C'mon you slowpokes" the two started walking too "Oh yeah what is your name?" she asked

"Naruto Uzumaki Oni of The Demon Fox!" he said with pride

* * *

**WELL THIS WRAPS THIS UP I HAVE SOME LINKS AT MY PROFILE TO SEE WHAT NARUTO LOOKS LIKE IN THE ONIMUSHA WORLD AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND DON'T WORRY I'LL STILL CONTINUE FAIRY NINJAS PEACE! =D**


	2. Chapter 2 The Heroes of History

**HI GUYS HOPE YOU FINE (of course you are) WELL NOW I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO SAY SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Onimusha

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 THE HEROES OF HISTORY**

The three chatted while walking they told about their history, battling the Genmas, and talked about Soki "What so if Master Soki sacrificed himself to prison the God of Light that means..." the blond boy worrying

"The God of Light is freed" the small Yokai was spinning with panic "What will we do Master Jubei?" the small boy asked the Yagyu

"I don't know" then the Yagyu came up with an idea "I know why won't we go to Blue to ask for some help?" she asked the student of the old Oni

"Stop calling Master Soki 'Blue' already" he looked at the Yagyu which she has a sorry face "Master Soki said that he's finding someone by the name of Samanosuke Akechi"

The girl's eyes widened "What Samanosuke Akechi is dead what the heck was he thinking?! That fool" she had a bit angered face

"Master Naruto do you know where Master Soki might travel?" the roped Yokai asked the Oni Fox

The blond thought hard and closed his eyes "Maybe Azuchi Castle or in Kanegasaki" the blond boy said

"Kanegasaki why would he go there anywhere?" the Yagyu asked the blond boy

"Cause that's our favourite spot to kill Genmas or an enemy army to Japan" his two companions sweat dropped

"Why would he go there?" the blond boy raised an eyebrow "You said that he was searching for Samanosuke right?" the blond boy nodded "So why would he stop on Kanegasaki if he's just finding Samanosuke?" the blond boy was shocked for her correction making her do a face palm and shake her head back and forth slowly with disappointment

"Uhmm...What about Azuchi Castle? What did Master Soki want to do their?" the boy asked

The blond boy was thinking hard "Uhmm...I think he wants to go there because he wants to find someone by the name of Henri he said he was a Westerner that's not of our time he said that he was held there and he also said that he knows something of Samanosuke" the two wondered about that Henri

"Master Naruto why did Master Soki said that the one he was looking for is not from our time?" the small child asked

"I don't know I wondered too when he said to me that he's not from our time" he wondered more to his mind

"Well Minokichi you know what to do right?" the small boy nodded and grabbed a hold of the two

"W-What are you doing?" he asked the small boy that was spinning "What is he doing?" he asked the Yagyu that was smiling then they vanished in a flash of light

**AT THE ROOF OF AZUCHI CASTLE**

The group appeared at the top of the castle which made Naruto wonder "What the? How did we got here?" he asked the two

"Didn't you remember?" the blond boy raised an eyebrow "We said that Minokichi can teleport anyone he grabs"

"Oh yeah" the blond boy scratched the back of his head "Sorry" the Yagyu sighed

"Well good luck you two" the small boy zipped up which made the blond boy wonder

"Why did Minokichi zipped back up?" he asked his companion

"Oh don't worry Minokichi is really watching us he'll zip down when we're in trouble or we need to escape" the Yagyu said "Now c'mon" the Yagyu opened a roof door "Let's go" the blond boy nodded and began to follow

**AT THE DUNGEON OF AZUCHI CASTLE**

The two was now on the dungeon they were checking every cell to search for Henri "Man where did they put Henri anyway?" the blond boy was mumbling when they heard a rock threw at a cell "That's got to be him" the two followed where that sound came from

When they arrived at where the sound was coming from they saw two figures the first figure was a man with white tied hair, he holds a staff made of wood, he wears a red demon-like armor, and a cape at the right shoulder. The second figure was a girl that has a tied black hair behind, she wears a priestess like suit at the top underneath it was a violet ninja-like vest, and at the bottom she has a belt and wears a skirt. The Yagyu and the small Yokai were shocked that the two figures were their friends Tenkai Nankobo, and Arin "Tenkai, Arin!" the two looked at where the voice came from then they were shocked too that hey their old friends Jubei and Minokichi

"Jubei, Minokichi" the priestess girl were happy as well the girl hugged her old friends

"Master Tenkai, Master Arin it's great to see you alive and well" the small Yokai was happy and swinging from left to right

The red monk noticed their other companion "Jubei who is he?" the monk asked

The Yagyu smiled "Oh that's Naruto The Oni of The Demon Fox, Naruto say hello" the blond boy smiled and wave

The priestess and the monk were shocked to find the Oni of The Demon Fox "You're the Oni of The Demon Fox?" the priestess girl asked then the blond boy nodded "Wow Jubei you keep running in to Onis" the priestess girl joked"Ha..Ha Arin" then she remembered something "Oh yeah Tenkai why did you kept calling Arin, Ako three years ago?" the blond boy was shocked that she heard her say 'Ako'

"Ako?" everyone's attention came to Naruto and he start remembering the battle of the Oni and Genma "Ako is Samanosuke Akechi's companion when another Westerner came that's not from our time, who won the Oni and Genma war, killed Lady No stopped the Genmas from taking Japan, and defeated the Genma King Nobunaga Oda" the blond boy looked at the two "You two are Samanosuke Akechi and Ako!" the Yagyu and the Yokai were shocked that they were in front of one of the saviours of Japan

"Is this true Tenkai?" the Yagyu asked then the monk nodded

"But why didn't you say that to us earlier and I thought you died at Honnoji?" the small Yokai asked

"Because Samanosuke is afraid that every Genma might target us because he is the one who defeated Nobunaga and saved Japan so he faked his death at Honnoji" the priestess said but one caught her attention "And by the way how did you knew about us Naruto?"

He held his "I-I don't know it just popped out of my brain or something" everyone wondered how did he knew that "Anyways why are you two here?"

"We were going to free Henri the son of a Westerner that was not from this time he was the one who helped us to defeat Nobunaga he was the one you mentioned Naruto" the red monk said

"Jacques right?" the priestess girl nodded "Wow how do I keep getting these images in my head" he kept wondering

"Alright we got to free Her..Hedge...Uhmm" the Yagyu kept digging on her mind

"Henri" the small Yokai mentioned

"Oh right" she scratched her head "Hehe..Sorry I can't remember names easily" the Yagyu smiling

"But you remembered Soki and Ohatsu's names easily" the priestess mentioned "Is it because you can break their love easily?" the priestess girl joked and laughed

The Yagyu was red "N-No I didn't" everyone laughed at the red faced Yagyu "Stop it!"

Everyone stopped laughing and sighed "Alright everyone hurry let's break Master Henri out" everyone nodded "Okay good luck guys" the Yokai zipped up again

"Where is Minokichi even hanging?" everyone wondered too

"Yeah I haven't seen where Minokichi's thread attached to" the Yagyu said

"Alright no more jokes everyone follow me" everyone nodded and followed Samanosuke/Tenkai 'Henri don't worry we'll break you out'

**AT A CELL IN THE DUNGEON**

A 25 year old man that has motor goggles on his head, his hair is standing straight and black, he has brown eyes, he wears a silver coat underneath it was a black t-shirt, he has cargo pants, his arms has motor gauntlet, and a black glove that reveals his fingers at his hands. It was Henri the one they're looking for was sitting on the cell waiting for their rescue "Uncle Samanosuke hurry" the straight haired man said

* * *

**WELL THIS WRAPS UP THIS CHAPTER** **I HOPE YOU ALL YOU ENJOYED AND IF YOU GUYS WANT NARUTO X AKANE JUST MESSAGE IT TO ME NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PEACE! =D  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Search

**HEY GUYS YOU ENJOYING THIS FANFIC? WELL YOU BETTER BE AND START MESSAGING ME IF THIS IS GONNA BE NARUTO X AKANE BUT NOW ENJOY =D  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Onimusha they belong to their creators

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 THE SEARCH  
**

**AZUCHI CASTLE DUNGEON  
**

The group of Naruto, Akane, Minokichi, Samanosuke, and Ako are searching for the one named Henri who Samanosuke says that he is not from their time and a good friend of theirs "Hey,Samanosuke,how did you even met this,Henri,if he isn't from our time?" the Oni asked the Red Oni.

The slayer of the Genma Lord stopped with his head glancing at the ground "It is because..." then he rose his head to face them "I travelled back to time once" the brown haired ninja and the Oni was shocked "Yes I was battling ,Nobunaga, then some kind of black hole or time hole sent me to a place named France it was swarmed with Genmas there I met ,Jacques, and I defended him and his fallen comrade, but after that he was transferred to my time earlier when Master Mitsuhide attacked Honnoji to stop ,Nobunaga, with my past self" the monk stopped speaking.

"Then what happened Master Samanosuke?" out of nowhere the Yokai zipped down which scared the group "Sorry everyone...hehehe".

"While I was in France I stopped the Genmas there I learned many from there that's why I can speak Roberto's language if you two remembered" the red Oni looked at the ninja and the Yokai but the blond samurai raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Roberto?" the Oni of the Fox asked his companions.

"Roberto is a Westerner too, but his from our time he also helped us stop the Genmas" the priestess said.

"Yeah and Roberto used only his bare fist to defeat the Genma and destroy a dark stone" the Yagyu added.

"Woah! He can defeat a Genma and destroy and dark stone with his bare fists?!" the Yagyu nodded then blond samurai rushed with unbelief "I wish I met him, oh yeah where is he anyway?" the new Oni asked.

"Master Roberto is in Spain to defeat the Genmas" the Yokai said.

"What? I never even got to meet him" the Oni said with some tears at his eyes. (anime style)

"Anyways, to return to my time I defeated Ranmaru when I got back I saw, Jacques, fighting ,Nobunaga, and saw my past self dying when he died I took his gauntlet to combine it to mine and when I did it I became an Oni then I sealed away,Nobunaga,in my gauntlet when I defeated him and Jacques went back to his time" the red Oni has finished his story.

"And peace returned to Japan" the priestess girl said.

"Now that I've told you my story let's continue what we were doing" the red monk suggested then the four nodded.

The group searched everywhere in the dungeon they slain Genmas there too to find for the right cell "Where the heck is the right cell?!" the blond boy defending from the attacking Genmas "We've been searching for hours!" the blond samurai bounced back the Genmas who were attacking him and killed them in one cut with his spear.

"Just shut your mouth will ya 'Whiskers'!" the pink ninja insulted her comrade and slain three Genmas in one slash.

The two started arguing while fighting the Genma "Y'know you two should stop arguing at a time like this" the Priestess said which the two ignored.

"Errr...RAAAAAAH!" the two yelled at the same time and the new Oni took out the Purifying Sword of his back and swung it which made a big hard wind and purified the Genmas while the Yagyu jumped up from the Genmas attack then she spun swiftly at the air which made a head of a dragon with the wind and headed to the ground to make a big splash to the ground and killed the Genmas.

"What are they really doing arguing, or making a contest to slay much more Genmas" the little girl sweat dropped as she sees the two slaying more and more Genmas.

The monk pierced the Genma and used his pierced spear at the Genma to slam it to the ground "I think it's both" the red Oni said 'They're strength are equal and they're might too' he thought as he watch the two slay Genmas 'Heh...Those two would go fine just well' the monk smiled.

The Oni of The Fox pierced a Genma and swung his spear to left and slain the Genmas "Heh...I think you can't keep up 'red eye' " the blondie chuckled at his insult.

The Genmas surrounded the Yagyu and attacked to kill her but ended up piercing each other then the ninja spun with her sword in front and rose like a dragon to the air then threw little shurikens to surely kill the Genmas "Hah...'Red eye'? I think that's your lamest insult yet".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group has slain many Genmas but still not found the man they're searching for "Man we've seen every cell in this dungeon" the blond samurai said.

"No there's one last cell in this dungeon I know" the crimson demon said "C'mon" he started running and the group followed.

They were deeper in the dungeon and finally they found a cell that was protected with dark aura "There it is" the red Oni pointed to the dark cell.

"Finally" the blondie looked at the little priestess "Arin, can you dispel that dark aura?" the blondie asked his comrade.

"Sure, but it will take time to deactivate that dark aura." The brown haired girl walked close to the dark aura when suddenly a dark smoke formed in front of the aura "What is this?" the dark smoke formed into a Genma general and tried to kill Arin with his sword, but her friend Akane defended her comrade.

"Arin, get back!" the pink ninja struggling from the Genma general's enormous sword "Errr...I can't hold this!" then the giant Genma grabbed a hold of the Yagyu's neck "Guuuhhh..." the Yagyu struggling to breathe.

"Hey punk" the blond boy got the Genma's attention "Give her back if you value your life!" the giant Genma threw his comrade to them, but Samanosuke manages to catch her "Throwing her is not a great idea" the Oni of the Fox took spear from his back "HERE I COME!" he charged with his spear at his left hand.

"Wait Naruto, That Genma is one of the Elite team to serve Hideyoshi once!" the monk warning his comrade.

The blond samurai warrior jumped with his spear about to strike, but blocked by the Genma's giant sword then the knuckle headed samurai smiled "Heh...You called that defence?" the enormous sword began to melt which shocked his comrades.

'He just melted the sword even though it was made of super metallic steel' the group still watching the sword being melted.

The blondie's whiskers began to change into a fox's whiskers and his eyes turned to a demon fox's eye "Anyone, who hurts my comrades even if they're my rivals..." the spear's wrapped bandages began to flow out of the spear "MAKE SURE THAT THEY NEVER LIVE AND BREATHE TILL THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!" the spear began change as well, it's tails at the end began to sway, it's head began to enlarge, and surrounded it with fire, the group was also in shock to see his spear and his face change.

"The legend was true" the priestess said and the two turned to her.

"What's true Arin?" the demon-eyed Yagyu asked.

"Legend foretold a man, no an Oni with the power of a Demon Fox..." the priestess smiled "But has a heart of pure good that can eliminate the fangs of evil" her two comrades looked at Naruto again "That legendary man is Naruto Uzumaki."

"RAAAAAAAH!" the blondie yelled and when the sword was melted he pierced the Genma's chest, then the Giant Genma was covered in flame "BURN!" he took Purifying sword at his back and jumped with his spear to the air "AND!" he went down and, sliced the chest and, cut the head off then the Genma General turned to glowing white dust "Die" he whispered and, his appearance turned back to normal and, his spear was covered in bandages again "Arin, dispel the dark aura" the priestess nodded and, started to dispel.  
The blond samurai walked to his hurt friend "Are you gonna brag now about how strong you are?"

The Oni of the Fox smiled and shook his head "No, I'm just glad to see you not that hurt" the Yagyu blushed a little, but slapped him "AW!, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" the Oni of the Demon Fox growled

The ninja chuckled "I just wanted to do that Whiskers" the two started arguing again

'A strength of a demon, but has a heart made of pure good' he looked at his comrades arguing and smiled 'Naruto, you are destined to be the new Oni' he thought and sat to wait for the healer to dispel the dark aura.

* * *

**WELL THIS WRAPS UP THIS CHAPTER.**

**OH, NJ7009 THX FOR THE TIPS TO WRITE MY FANFICS I'LL TAKE THOSE TIPS TO WRITE MY TWO FANFICS**

**OH YEAH AND, THE VOTE OF NARUTO X AKANE IS: YES = 0, NO = 1 SO C'MON PEOPLE VOTE**

**NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND REMEMBER GUYS REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. PEACE! =D**


	4. Chapter 4 An Old Friend, A New Ally

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME? (OF COURSE YOU DID) WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER GUYS! OH AND START VOTING PEOPLE I REALLY NEED VOTES IF I'M GONNA DO THIS CHAPTER ALRIGHT. OH AND THANKS AGAIN NJ0079 FOR MORE TIPS YOU'RE A REAL BRO =D (AND REMEMBER GUYS REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW)  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Onimusha they belong to their creators.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 AN OLD FRIEND, A NEW ALLY**

**AZUCHI CASTLE, DUNGEON**

The group Naruto, Akane, Minokichi and, Samanosuke are waiting for their friend Ako to dispel the dark aura from the door. Naruto and Akane kept on arguing, but kept on annoying Ako, Minokichi and, Samanosuke every second too. "Master Naruto, master Akane could you please stop arguing." Minokichi begging for peace and quiet from the two

"HE/SHE STARTED IT!" the two yelled with menacing auras **(Blue Aura for Naruto, Red Aura for Akane)** at the same time, but when they heard each other blaming him/her they started arguing with calling nicknames. "Red eye!", "Whiskers!", "Shorty!", "Blondie!", "Fox Face!", "Pipsqueak!" insults keep spouting from the two rivals' mouths, their auras kept on growing more menacing and, keep annoying their teammates.

Ako getting tick off by the two, can't concentrate dispelling the dark aura. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR SIX OR EIGHT CRYING MINUTES SO I CAN CONCENTRATE, FOR PETE SAKE!" The angered priestess manages to stop the two from arguing. "Finally, peace and, quiet" the three annoyed teammates sighed with relief, that they're arguing teammates finally stopped.

* * *

**EIGHT MINUTES LATER...**

Eight minutes have passed and, the moment of silence was still intact Samanosuke, Minokichi, and Ako enjoying their peace so that when the two rivals argue again they're prepared for the noises of their life again. The dark aura was slowly vanishing from Ako's dispelling spell "Hey guys!" everyone turned their attention to Ako "Look it's slowly vanishing" everyone went to see and, they saw that their friend was right. "I almost got it and..." The dark aura vanished for good from the door.

Naruto raised his hand for a 'high-five' with Ako "Good job Ako!" The knuckle headed samurai smiled and, two high-fived.

Samanosuke reached the door and, grabbed the knob with his left hand. "Alright, you all get ready" The group nodded and, Minokichi zipped back up for safety, that a Genma might ambush them and cut his line like the last time. The Red Oni opened the door to see a black room filled with black mist.

"What is this feeling? It feels like pain and, agony was born here." The blond samurai said and, there they saw a man sitting with widened shock like he saw old friends. "A man?" the group walked closer to the man.

"U-Uncle Samanosuke, Ako!" The man cried with tears joy and, smiled.

The monk smiled and, the little priestess' eyes were filled with tears to see the son of their old friend Henri. "Henri!" Ako hugged him tight to see their old friend.

"So he's Henri?" Akane asked and, the Monk nodded with a smile on his face.

The Oni of the Fox grinned and, held out a hand to Henri "Nice to meet you, Henri!"

Henri held out his hand and, shaked hands with the blonde samurai with a smile. "Me too"

"Henri, how did you get in this time?" the red Oni asked how did their old friend from another time got to their time.

He glanced to the ground "Well when Dad and Mom died on an accident I tried to go back to time and stop the incident" the priestess and the monk widened in shock to what they heard.

"Wait Jacques and Michelle are dead?" the monk asked, then his old friend nodded, which made Ako fall at her knees, but was helped back up by the violet kunoichi. "Jacques and Michelle..." he muttered and, closed his eyes to remember all their journeys together at France. "My only wish that Jacques and, Michelle are at a better place now" Ako nodded with agreement and, the new Oni and the Yagyu smiled. "Now Henri, what did you use to get here?"

The Westerner shook his head "No...I used a time machine just like what you use Uncle Samanosuke to get back here"

"What's a time machine?" When the two rivals were about to ask The Yokai zipped down swiftly, which scared everyone again "Hehehe...Sorry again everyone"

Henri stood up from his sitting place and, looking at Minokichi with a raised eyebrow "What is he?" he asked

"Minokichi's a Yokai he's our comrade." The Yagyu said and, the Westerner nodded "Now what's a time machine?"

"A time machine is a portal that connects to anytime and, place in the world" the Westerner explained which, astonished the three mostly Naruto. "Now, I was about to go back from the incident but, a weird collaboration happened to it and, sucked me in to this time. I ended up here in Azuchi Castle, when I was about to walk in to the castle The Genmas surrounded me and, some kind of a Genma General sensed something in me, he said that I possess the power of an Oni within me and, they locked me here in this special cell. A few days later the Oni gauntlet just formed up in my left arm" He showed the gauntlet that looked like Jacques' gauntlet to everyone. "I don't even know how I ended up with Oni power within me."

The blonde samurai felt pain in his head again and, saw a flashback of a young Henri being struck by Ranmaru Mori, the retainer of the Oda clan but, was killed by Michelle and Jacques, after Ranmaru was killed the Oni gauntlet of Jacques began to glow and, went to the young Henri's heart, which revived him. "Guuuhhh..." everyone saw Naruto in pain in his head.

"Hey Whiskers, are you okay?" the Yagyu worrying for his rival.

After the pain in the new Oni's head was gone he opened his mouth "I just saw a young Henri being struck by a man called Ranmaru and, after he was killed by Jacques and Michelle Jacques' gauntlet began to glow and went into Henri's heart, which revived him." Henri was surprised that he knows what happened to him.

"You're right I was struck by Ranmaru and, Dad's Oni gauntlet went in to me and, revived me. That explains why I have Oni powers in me but..." the Westerner looked at Naruto "How did you know about that, Uhmmm..." Henri trying to search in his mind what his name is.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki is my name and, I don't know that information it just pops out of my head." Henri still looking at Naruto trying to figure out how did information pop into his mind.

"Anyways now that everything is explained can we go now? Cause I really wanna beat Fox Face, here in killing Genmas" the Yagyu asking to go and, trying to challenge his rival

"Henri, you might wanna close your ears" the priestess suggesting to her old mouth but, he raised an eyebrow for 'why'. The little healer sighed "Just cover your ears" Henri listened to her suggestion and covered his head then, he saw Minokichi zipped up. He keeps questioning on his mind why do they have to cover their ears and, why did Minokichi zipped up.

"Oh yeah, Red eye!?" the two started arguing again, the Westerner now figured out why do they have to cover their ears when, the two rivals began to argue. The two rival had a Genma-killing-contest clearing the path for their comrades, while the two kept killing Henri learned more of Samanosuke, Ako, Minokichi and, the two rivals.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER...**

The group has escaped from the dungeon at nightfall and headed to the monk and priestess' new hideout. The two rivals huffing for air from fighting the Genmas, walking to the hideout and, have wounds all over their bodies "I...*huff*...win...*huff*...Shorty!" the blondie barely can stand up and fell to his knees.

"No...*huff*...I win...*huff*...Fox Face!" the Yagyu fell to her knees as well.

The priestess put her hands at her hips and, sighed "You two keep acting like kids" she walked to their backs and, started to heal her friends' wounds "You two are lucky you have a friend like me to heal your wounds, if not you two could have been lying in the bed for three-four weeks."

The blond chuckled "Thanks Ako if we don't have you the two of us could have been lying on our beds for three-four weeks."

The kunoichi smiled "Yeah, thanks Ako"

Ako smiled by hearing those words "Well this just a favour for slicing to clear a path in the dungeon so that we can just relax and, do nothing." the priestess joked and, the three laughed.

Samanosuke was looking at the three laughing comrades and, smiled "Uncle Samanosuke!" the monk turned to see his old friend with two cups that has coffee on each hand "Here drink one" he handed a coffee to his old friend.

The red Oni raised an eyebrow "What is this? I never saw one of these in Paris" he grabbed the handle of the cup.

"It's called coffee drink it" he sipped his coffee and put it in a table.

The Oni shaked the cup slowly then, sipped it and, when he drank it felt like his energize "It's delicious" he sipped more of the coffee "What is it made off?"

"It's made off powdered black beans, hot water and, sugar it energizes you when you feel like sleepy or tired" he sipped his coffee and put it where its position is.

"Can you teach me one time Henri?" the Westerner nodded "Oh Henri, tomorrow we'll train you to become another stopper of the Genmas." He nodded again and, the two watched the moon together.

* * *

**(A/N): Those idea I got might not be true guys if you all wanna believe me, believe me and, those who don't believe me then, don't it's your choice it's fine by me. I'll still think of Henri's weapon maybe you guys should decide for me what will Henri's weapon will be, is it gonna be a Whip like Jacques or Other weapons message it to me guys. If that recipe how to make coffee is wrong then, remind me guys! Cause I totally forgot it! Well that's the only things I need to remind you guys so see you next time guys, JA NE! =D: (A/N)**

**WELL THIS WRAPS UP THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ALL IT. (AND REMEMBER GUYS REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!).**


	5. Chapter 5 You are Not Alone

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK I'M BACK SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I'M JUST WATCHING BLEACH AGAIN SO I CAN REMEMBER ALL WHAT HAPPEN TO BLEACH TO MAKE A BLEACH FANFICTION OR CROSSOVER WITH ANOTHER ANIME. TO SHOW MY FORGIVENESS TO YOU GUYS I'LL JUST MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE BUT, FOR NOW RELAX AND ENJOY! (AND REMEMBER GUYS REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Onimusha they belong to their creators.

**CHAPTER 5 YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

**AT THE HIDEOUT-APRIL 6, 1603**

After the rescue of Henri the group has just been relaxing for 3 days but, Henri practicing to suck the souls to the gauntlet faster. He is in a room with colorful souls, which Samanosuke calls it; 'The Everlasting Rainbow Souls'.

The Red Monk calls it that because the souls floating in mid-air there have many colors, when a soul is suck in the gauntlet it will come out of its own when they leave the room, it is a truly deserving name for the room.

Henri's speed of sucking the souls is like a snake slithering slowly to his prey. The Time Westerner, trying to concentrate harder and, harder to suck the souls faster "Grr..." he showed his canine-like teeth, trying to suck the souls faster in to gauntlet. He kept on going, but still its speed is still the same. He lunged for air, he was getting tired, he's knee on the ground. 'I-I can't do it...damn it!' he kept on panting thinking to himself, that he can't do it he kept telling himself that, but a hand touched him on the shoulder.

He turned around, with widened eyes he couldn't believe it, he's seeing the two people who took care of him when he was still a child they were; Jacques and Michelle "P-papa, m-m-mama?!" he still couldn't believe it, he was standing in front of the two dead people he cared about and, area around him is different now it was only darkness filling the room, but it has two lights filling it up.

Jacques held his hand and touched his shoulder "It's alright son you can do it" one of the heroes of Japan; that was his father smiling cheering him up, trying to motivate him.

"B-But I can't do it papa" he looked down at the ground, he has his fists clenched.

Michelle; who was once helped Samanosuke of returning to his time again looked at his step son's clenched fist. She looked back up to him "Don't be angry, don't let anger swallow you." She held his hands "Release your anger, Henri" Michelle looked at her step son.

Michelle still looking at her step son's face telling him to release his anger, but still he couldn't do it, he couldn't release. Jacques looking at his son "Henri you must release that anger to unlock the power to be an Onimusha" Jacques said.

Henri heard the words, then release the anger "Good Henri" Jacques smiled but their body started fading. "Oops...Looks like time is up, Henri" the two walked away from the man.

Henri held out his hand trying to reach his two parents "Papa, mama please don't go, PLEASE!" he started to run trying to reach the two, but it was impossible it feels, that he couldn't reach them, he feels that every step he makes they get farther from him "PLEASE I STILL NEED YOU!" he yelled more he kept on running, but still can't reach them.

The two fading bodies turned their heads to see their son "Don't worry Henri, we'll still meet again."

The new Oni stopped running "Really?" he asked the two fading bodies.

The two nodded "Every time you really need us we'll be there my son" Jacques said with a smiling face "Bye Henri; my son and, remember we are ALWAYS WITH YOU!" the two faded away and, the room returned to its normal form.

Henri was still on his knees; with his hands clenched he was staring at the wall and, remembering what his father told him. He stands up and, changes the clench fists into an open hand "Papa, Mama..." he muttered and, closed his eyes "I will release my anger" the souls began to be sucked by the gauntlet. Every one second the speed began to be faster and faster. Once the souls have been sucked in the gauntlet, he fell to his knees lunging for air. "Papa, Mama thank you" he said and heard clapping.

"Well done Henri" Henri saw his old friend; Samanosuke Akechi "You have passed the first step of becoming an Onimusha with a power of an Oni." The red monk said, he walked towards his old friend "Henri, hold out your gauntlet" Samanosuke said and, Henri followed the command. The Rookie held his hands at his stomach. "Good, Now..." he touched the orb of the gauntlet and, started to glow.

Henri's eyes were widened "W-what is this, Uncle Samanosuke?" he asked his old friend.

Samanosuke smiled "You'll see" the orb kept on glowing until a light swallowed him whole. Henri was panicking thinking that he will die "Henri, calm down you'll be alright just calm down" The Monk said to the panicking Rookie. The light kept on shining until it went into his right hand forming into a weapon, which is a medium-size scythe. It's stick was red and, has a little dagger at the end, it's blades were at the back and front. The blade and, stick weren't one, the stick and, the blade was linked by a blue chain.

Henri couldn't believe it 'what is this?' he asked himself and, then he looked at the scythe and looked at Samanosuke.

"That is your weapon, Henri" Henri held his weapon in his right hand and, held the blue chain in his left hand. He began to spin the chain in his left hand at his side, but then the chain began to change its color. 'Henri's weapon changes its color when he spins it.' When the scythe was orange, The Scythe holder threw his scythe to the door, when the scythe breached the door it gone out in flames.

"What the hell was that?!" Henri was surprised as Samanosuke "What happened there, Uncle Samanosuke?"

Samanosuke trying to remember what cause the scythe to flame, then he remembered when Henri threw the scythe the chain was red, which is the orange of fire "Henri, I think when your chain is orange it the scythe will go in flames." The monk explained "So when your chain is at a different color your scythe will go in an elemental state, that depends on the color of the chain." The monk finished his explanation.

"Wow! Really?!" Samanosuke nodded "Alright! I'll try again!" when he was about to spin his weapon again, Samanosuke stopped him.

"Maybe you try that at the training grounds" Henri scratched his head and, nodded. The two walked out of the room 'Jacques your boy has some potential." Samanosuke thought, then the two walked to the training ground.

* * *

**PHEW! FINALLY DONE AND FINISH. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL LONGEN. SO JUST WAIT GUYS I'LL DO IT. THE REASON I GOT THIS SO LATE IS BECAUSE OF **_**SCHOOL**_** (IT SUUUUUCKSSS!) SO SEE YOU NEXT TIME GUYS!**

**(A/N: The weapon I got for Henri is an Elemental weapon I'll explain how it works again; when Henri spins the chain it goes to 5 different colors which is;_1__st__ blue, 2__nd__ brown, 3__rd__ yellow, 4__th__ green and, 5__th __orange_. The element of the colors are _blue; water, brown; earth, yellow; lightning, green; wind, orange; fire. _The weapon idea was from NJ7009 (thx) and, the element was from me. Now that's all the note: A/N)**


	6. Chapter 6 The Past and The Present Ninja

**HEY GUYS! I FINALLY DONE THIS CHAPTER QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE. NOW ENJOY AND BE SATISFIED, BECAUSE **_**I**_** REALLY PUT MY BACK INTO THIS CHAPTER TO MAKE YOU GUYS HAPPY! (AND REMEMBER GUYS REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Onimusha they belong to their creators.  
**CHAPTER 6 THE PAST AND, THE PRESENT KUNOICHI**

_** OSAKA BAY 'NIGHTFALL' - APRIL, 24, 1603**_

It has been 18 days after Henri, has gained his new-found power. Naruto, Akane, and Minokichi were sent at Osaka Bay by their leader; Samanosuke who said that they were targeting Osaka Bay. The reason why Samanosuke sent the three was because of the news he heard, that The Genmas might target Osaka Bay because of their plan to destroy one of the Genmas' bases at Sawayama. Naruto and, Akane were standing in front of Osaka Bay's gate waiting for their friend's prediction. The two were itching for a fight with the Genmas and, itching to beat his/her on their favourite game 'Kill Them All'.

Naruto was looking on the ships, that were getting built or getting readied to set sail to Sawayama he, then turned to his rival that was looking at the blue sky full of clouds "Hey Akane" Naruto drew his rival's attention.

Akane turned to her rival "What?" The kunoichi asked.

"What does being a grand-daughter of a hero felt like?" Naruto asked about Akane's life of being a grand-daughter of one of The Heroes of Japan; Jubei Yagyu.

"It was great! I was always praised by my clan and, I always get the food I want!" Akane said with a smile "How about yours?" the kunoichi asked her rival.

"Well it was good when I was 16; Master Soki found me and, took care of like he was my big brother, we always train and kill at our favourite training grounds." Smiling, Naruto said to his rival about how his brother-like figure; Soki or Hideyasu took care of him.

The two kept on telling stories about themselves, but when his/her make a joke of their past lives it gets out of hand and, they argue, fight or, boast.

_**1 HOUR LATER...**_

The two have stopped telling their past lives and, still kept on waiting for the Genmas. "Errr...When are those Genmas coming" Naruto getting impatient and, thinking if Samanosuke was wrong about his prediction about the Genmas coming to the Bay.

"Will you just wait, Whiskers I'm sure they'll come" Akane said, but she was thinking the same thing her rival is thinking 'Errr...Whiskers right it's taking forever for those Genmas to co-.' The pink kunoichi stopped to think because of the ground starting to shake. "They're here!"

A huge wave of Genmas charging some charging with their feet, some charged with horses and, some charged a mechanical device. The two took out their weapons ready to fight and, excited to play their favourite game of 'Kill Them All!' "Ready to lose, Red Eyes!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Hah! Eat my dust first, Whiskers!" the two began to charge head on straight to the large wave of Genmas. The two killed the Genma wave one by one, the two enjoyed this wave it was like a free buffet for their weapons eating the blood of the Genmas by slashing them at the head, leg, arms, waist and, abdomen. Akane slashed and, kicked the Genmas back to their graves; she kept on slashing and, piercing the Genmas. One by one they kept on falling and, disappearing from their sights.

Naruto grinned looking at his rival slashing all the Genmas 'Well I can't let her beat me!' The Blonde Samurai held his Purification Sword at his two hands tightly "RAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" when he swung his sword at air like he slashed the air opened a giant tornado formed around him and, shredded the cyclones into nothing, but white dust flowing to the air.

Akane noticed Naruto done with _his_ side of the Genmas. She tightened the grip of her sword because of her lost at the game "DAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIT!" she yelled a battle-cry and, jumped sky-high to reach the moon at the sky.

Naruto was watching her battle to see how she performs. He was shocked to see what was she about to do when she reaches the moon. "T-That's the...Impossible!"

_**FLASHBACK, EDO CASTLE – OCTOBER, 16, 1602**_

_A young Naruto dressed in a orange ninja outfit with fox ears on his head and, a fox tail at his hip was spying on Edo castle where Ieyasu Tokugawa lies. Soki ordered Naruto to go find out why his once-father won't make any move to protect his country. It was nightfall Naruto was on top of the Edo Castle trying to find Ieyasu by peeking at the windows. "Damn it where the hell is he in this freakin' castle anyways! And why the hell was I given a fox outfit if I'm going to spy at the roof anyway!"_

When Naruto was about to leave for the mission his Master gave it for him, Soki dressed his student in the outfit his wearing right now. Fox-dressed Naruto was pissed off of his master by giving making him wear the outfit. He kept on peeking on window to window, but still can't find the target. He was about to reach the top floor when two kunais almost stroked him. "What the..." Two kunais hit the two fox decorations Naruto had at his outfit. 'Damn it I let my guard down!' He looked at his attacker that was a she.

She was a women around 26-years old; she has brown hair and, two feathers. She wears the same outfit as Naruto does, but without a mask covering his face and, it's color was yellow, she doesn't have the fox decorations like Naruto, she has a white skirt and, white boots with feathers at its back. Her name was Lady Nene wife of Hanzo Hattori.

"That fox camouflage won't work on top of a castle ya know." Nene said "And your outfit is really ugly!"

"Yeah I know that" Naruto angrily said and, cursed his master giving the outfit to him. "Now..." he drew his two blades from his waist and, readied his battle stance "...Shall we fight now?" Naruto questioned his enemy.

"I'm 'Yellow Earth Kunoichi' Nene Hattori" Nene Hattori; 'The Yellow Earth Kunoichi' that assassinated five thousand men at the battlefield using a sneak attack underground at Kanegasaki. She drew her two blades 'The Soaring Dragons' and, readied her stance. "Let's go!" the two charged and, began to clash. Naruto swung his leg at her head, but it was blocked by her right arm he, then back flipped and, tried to slash her with his two swords, but it was blocked by hers "Your kinda good 'Blondie'!" she then jumped and, hammered her swords into his. Naruto gained weight by Nene's hammered move. The roof where the blonde Oni was standing breaked and they started their fight at the sky.

Naruto tried to punch, kick and, uppercut her but it was dodged and, blocked by The Yellow Kunoichi. The two were almost to their death, but luckily that Soki gave Naruto a chain with a little scythe on it so he it can grab a hold of anything when he's going to fall. The Blonde Oni kicked Nene in the gut so he can get father away from her, when he has got farther away from the kunoichi he spun the chain and, threw the scythe which nailed it. "See ya!" he saluted the Kunoichi and, pulled the chain to get to the top again. Once The Fox-dressed Oni has got to top again he tried to search for his enemy at the ground "I think she's still alive" he stopped his search and, turned around "Well I be-"He felt a strong wind gone up to his back "What the heck was that?!" The Student of an Oni turned to around to see his opponent up at the moon illuminating him 'What is she doing?' He thought.

"Illuminate them all, Falling Moon Dragon!" Nene yelled only for Naruto's ears. Naruto was shocked to see her sword glowing like the moon and, dragon-like aura wings at her back. "See ya!" she copied her opponent's insult of how her enemy said 'bye' to her. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Moon Dragon Kunoichi yelled and, charged to Naruto.

Naruto tried to move, but he can't it was like her luminance is not making him move. The struggling Oni only can move his arm, but it was slow. Naruto struggled to get his sword to get his word out of his back 'Damn it move!' Nene was getting closer and closer 'Move!' Nene was now in front of him ready to strike the final blow 'MOOOOOOVE!' A giant explosion was heard throughout Edo Castle. Everyone went to the explosion and, wondered who did that. Some thought that it was an attack and, some thought there was an accident there.

The two were now inside Edo castle, because of the strength of the 'Falling Moon Dragon' The Yellow Kunoichi pushed Naruto to the inside wall. Nene can't see through the smoke in front of her but she did felt that she pierced something 'I think I got him.' She pulled her swords from pierced man and, fell to her knees panting. "Did I really have to do that?" she asked herself "But it's over thou-" when she was about to finish her phrase she was shocked to see there was no one there, it was just the wall pierced. 'H-how did he?!' she heard footsteps and saw his enemy; Naruto Uzumaki standing tall his clothes wrecked, his mask off and, holding a naginata, but his left hand at his pierced stomach that was dripping blood. It wasn't that pierced it didn't reached the stomach it was just a normal pierce. Nene couldn't believe her eyes his enemy still standing 'H-how did he?' she used her most powerful attack on her enemy but he's still standing.

"I bet you're asking yourself how did I survive your 'Falling Moon Dragon' with me just have a little pierce at my abdomen" Naruto said "It was easy I used this" he showed his naginata to the Kunoichi "This is 'Shippuu' a high wind elemental naginata with two blades on its ends" he finished his explanations and, looked at his enemy straight. "Nene Hattori is that right?" she nodded and, thought that this was it that this was the end for her. "I'll remember your name and this fight forever." Naruto held his weapon high for the death-blow.

She closed her eyes for the blow but, when she waited nothing came. She wanted to know what he doing; she looked in front and saw her enemy turned around and, his weapon at his shoulder. "Wait! Aren't you going to finish me?" The Blonde boy shook his head for a 'no' "But you said that you'll remember my name and this battle forever"

Naruto turned around to face his enemy at the face "I did said that but I just want to remember you forever and, let you live" He smiled at his enemy letting her live forever "And besides you have a husband so I can't do that." He then vanished from sight and, returned to his Master. 

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Akane reached the moon at the sky and, illuminated all the genmas like she was the light that can kill them all "Illuminate them all, FALLING MOON DRAGON!" The Kunoichi's blade glowed like the moon and, an aura slowly formed at her, when the forming was complete it formed into dragon-like wings at her back and, charged the Genmas at the ground "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she yelled until she crashed down and, killing the Genmas at her sight. It made a giant mist and, a giant explosion at the ground.

Naruto walked into mist and, saw a tired Akane panting to the ground with her knees to the ground, Minokichi was there too. The Blonde Oni walked close to his rival and, stared at her. 'The Falling Moon Dragon a high technique for a high-talented ninja from a noble clan. I never I thought I'll see it ever again.' He then walked to his rival and held his hand. "Need a hand?" he smiled and, his rival gave him a nod. Naruto lift Akane in a piggy-back ride and, looked at Minokichi "Use it now Minokichi" Minokichi then nodded and, started spinning. He looked at the moon and thought words. 'Nene Hattori are you still alive and, well with your husband or dead in the ground by the Genmas?' He kept on looking and, kept on wondering if his former-enemy still alive or dead.

**WELL THIS WRAPS UP THIS CHAPTER! I LONGEN THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS, AND SORRY FOR SHORT FIGHT I STILL NOT KNOW HOW TO MAKE A GOOD FIGHT IN A FANFIC. IF YOU GUYS WANNA READ THE NOTE READ IT AND, IF YOU DON'T WANNA THEN DON'T.**

(A/N: Now to point out for Nene; Nene is a game character from Samurai Warriors. I don't really know if she's true and, if she's really Hanzo Hattori's wife cause' it was just made up. Now when I played Samurai Warriors I saw that Nene's husband was Hideyoshi but, in the Onimusha his wife is Yodo. I don't know which of the two is real so I just picked Nene. When I played Nene in the Samurai Warriors I saw her kept on using the ground as her attack place so that's the idea I got to create the title 'Yellow Earth Kunoichi' for Nene. Her weapon 'Soaring Dragons' is from Samurai Warriors not Onimusha, it's her fourth weapon from the game. The assassinating of five thousand men thing is just made-up alright. And if you guys wanna know what Nene and, Hanzo Hattori looks like just search it in the Internet.

Now for the Shippuu; Shippuu is a naginata with its blades at its front and end, its color was green and, the wind element was from the orb implanted on it is called 'Arashin'. Shippuu is really from Onimusha if you guys don't know. If you see in the opening of Onimusha: Demon Siege 3 Samanosuke uses this to cancel his fall.

**Now for 'The Falling Moon Dragon'; Falling Moon Dragon is just made up. This move doesn't exist in Onimusha or Samurai Warriors. Now Falling Moon Dragon is a technique where your sword glows brightly when you jump sky high to reach the moon then a white aura will form into dragon-like wings. When the process is done you will charge to your enemy like you are a real dragon that can destroy them all. The impact is really great as you saw how Nene and Akane did it, but it costs you great Oni Magic as you see when Akane and Nene were already tired when they used it. This technique is for a high-talented ninja from a noble clan like the Yagyu Clan, Iga Clan and, Fuma Clan. Well this is the end of my note guys JA NE! : A/N)**


End file.
